


Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Clintasha - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kid Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha thinks about her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter

Natasha had just returned from grocery shopping. She put the bags in the kitchen and went in search of her husband. 

She opened the bedroom door and saw her husband sleeping. 

However what caught her attention was the small person on Clint's chest.

The only other person who made her smile aside from Clint. 

Her daughter, Ariana. 

Natasha would only ever admit it to Clint, but she always wanted to be a mother. 

Red Room hsd taken that away from her.

But then they rescued the baby girl. 

And Natasha had everything she wanted.

She smiled as she watched Ariana snuggle deep in to Clint's chest.

Ariana healed her in ways no one could. 

Natasha silently slipped under the covers.

She wrapped her arms around Clint's bicep, who pulled her closer to him.

The assassin fell asleep while cuddling with two of the most important people in her life. 

Clint and Ariana.


End file.
